Rosamund Yilmaz
Rosamund "Rose" Sevda Yilmaz-Mikaelson is the Original [[Trybrid|'Trybrid']], the daughter of Turkish noble woman Damla Yilmaz and illegitimate daughter of Mikael Mikaelson. She is the younger half-sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol the godmother of Hope Mikaelson; and the adopted mother to Regina and Robert Yilmaz-Mikaelson. he is the main character of The Trybrid Series written by wikimember Alexswill. Pre-history Birth Rosamund was born in the late 10th century to a Turkish noble woman named Damla Yilmaz in Constantinople. Damla was a powerful witch and, for a time, had been having an affair with a Norse traveler named Kaelim. When she was revealed to be pregnant, Kaelim wanted her to get rid of it but Damla refused, believing all children, no matter how they were conceived, are one of the greatest gifts that Tabiat (Mother Nature) can give to someone. So Kaelim left her. In her eight month of pregnancy Damla went to a Kâhin (Soothsayer) and asked her about her child. The Kâhin told Damla that her babe would grow to be a powerful witch; but be bitten by a 'human-thinking wolf' but the curse would be contained. When asked if the child would grow up and have a family of her own; the Kâhin told Damla that her child would die on its sixteenth birthday but would rise again as a fanged beast; and that her own death would be the hands of her own child. She told her to get rid of the babe also but Damla refused and left. The second she left the Kâhin, Damla went into labor and gave birth to her only child in a field of roses. She named her Rosamund which means “the purest rose” in Latin. Growing up in Constantinople Growing up in Constantinople, Rosamund had a pretty carefree life. Her mother, being the most powerful witch in the Middle East, taught her from a young age how to control her magic and different spells. Rosamund was a model student, devouring the lessons and learning quickly. Also since her mother was a noble woman they were never without money and young Rosamund was never without want. For a while Damla thought that the Kâhin was wrong in her prediction, that everything would be alright and they would live and grow old together. Little did they know that the Kâhin’s predictions were about to come true. When young 10-year-old Rosamund was out gathering herbs for a tonic, she was attacked and almost killed by a werewolf. Damla came just in time to kill the werewolf and rescue her daughter but the damage was done; young Rosamund was bit and had contracted the werewolf virus. Unable to lose her only child, Damla went to the Kâhin and ordered a cure. Telling her there was no cure, the Kâhin did give her tonic that Roseamund would have to take every full moon eve and it would prevent her from turning. Damla took it and gave it to Rosamund. Damla began to grow worried as the Kâhin’s first prediction came true. What if the other predictions came true also? The second prediction came true almost as quickly. The years rolled by quickly and Rosamund quickly approached her sixteenth birthday. Damla began to grow worried but keep her worries from her daughter. She knew that she must be brave for her daughter’s sake. The night after Rosamund’s sixteenth birthday she fell into a deep coma. Damla was struck with terror, thinking that her poor child’s time has come. What Damla and Rosamund didn’t know is that across the country a great ceremony was taking place. A witch b the name of Ester Mikaelson was casting a great spell: the Immortally Curse. After the loss of her son Henrik, out of desperation she cast the spell on her and her husband Mikael’s children along with themselves. So why was Rosamund being affected by this? Well it turns out that Mikael was hiding a great secret. Rosamund’s father, Kaelim, was in fact Mikael Mikaelson under an assumed name. And since Ester was casting the spell on she AND Mikael’s children Rosamund was thus affect because she carried his blood. Poor Rosamund was in a deep coma for what seemed like days but on the seventh day she rose with a new look on life and a new hunger. Sixteen-year-old Rosamund woke up as a vampire. A Second Hand One thing that Damla tried to do was keep Rosamund secret. Before her affair with Kaelim, she never knew who he really was. He never told her anything: if he had a family or if he had a wife. But you can never hide anything from a witch. When she realized she was pregnant and told him, she was shocked that he wanted her to kill it. Greatly confused she took from his hair and cast a spell to find out. The results were shocking. Kaelim’s real name was Mikael Mikaelson and he had a wife with children. Confronting him with this evidence she broke off the relationship and swore never to have anything to with him. Mikael on the other hand made no such promises. Knowing Ester had cast the curse on all his children, his mind went back to the one Damla had. Seeking out his son Elijah, he told him about a ‘problem’ he had. He told Elijah everything: about his travels, his affair with Damla and the likelihood he had a half sibling in the world. Not knowing what to do with this knowledge, Elijah sent a letter to Damla, introducing himself and asking to meet her. At first Damla was against it, not wanting any Mikaelson near her or Rosamund. But agreed after a short period of time. Elijah arrived in Constantinople and sought out Damla. Sending Rosamund away from the house on an errand, Damla met with Elijah at her castle and was impressed by his integrity and kindness and agreed to let him return several times. “What are your plans for the child?” Elijah asked one day during his many visits. “I do not know,” Damla confessed. “But I am worried for her.” “Explain.” “Your mother.” She said simply. She not say more. Ester may be a loving mother, but she wouldn’t tolerate Mikael’s infidelity and would most likely kill Damla and Rosamund. “She’s a Mikaelson,” Elijah said. “And will always have us.” Carefully, he and Damla began to make a plan. A Murder Most Fowl The Immortality Curse Living in Salem The Trybrid Series Book 1 Book 2 Book 3 Book 4 Book 5 Physical Appearance Rosamund is a beautiful and very attractive young woman. Standing at five-feet nine-inches, she has natural auburn hair, blue eyes, full lips and almond-brown skin. She descripts herself as looking like an exotic desert princess. While she’s almost 1000-years old (she was changed in the late tenth-century), she looks like a sixteen-year old girl that on occasions can look older (around 18-19). She is the youngest of the Original family. Since she has three different forms she looks much different than most vampires and werewolves. In her werewolf form her eyes will glow yellow but are outlined in blue and her fur is a deep auburn almost reddish color. When she is in her vampiric form, her eyes will glow blue with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. When it comes to fashion Rosamund is the most ‘revealing’ of the Original Family. Wearing mainly halter-tops and shorts, because they give her more ‘freedom’; she prefers sandals (wither they be flip flops or high heeled) because they make her feel more connected with the earth. Blue is the signature color and it ranges from sapphire blue to midnight blue if she needs to be no seen. Unlike her sister Rebekah, Rosamund doesn’t care much about her hair and normally lets it it loose and grow out wild. Her mother Damla called it ‘a wild horse that needs taming’. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rosamund knows how to dress well. She will very elegant dresses (in halter fashion and blue of course) with minimal to zero makeup unless needed. Personality Since Rosamund is the ‘Original Trybrid’ her personality is easily split in three different sections: Witch, Werewolf and Vampire. Rosamund is very knowledgeable and can be deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield many different kinds of and defend herself and others. She exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. Rosamund in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. She is far more forgiving than Klaus and even Elijah at times, she has morals, but whenever a member of her family is in danger of being killed, she is sometimes forced to commit immoral acts, something she doesn't like to do in the first place. Like Elijah, she has a sense of honor. At times thought she can be self-righteous and a know it all. Human/Witch Over all Rosamund is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. She always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. Taught a Code of Honor by her mother, she tries to live by it and never let others persuade her to do otherwise. Compassion, honor and virtue are three of her best traits. Rosamund strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever she would give her word to someone, she would keep it. She has been known to break deals but only when she realized she was lied to. She is the closest in resembling Elijah than her other siblings and Klaus likes to call them Mr and Mrs. Personality in tease. Vampire Rosamund’s vampire side is like her Witsh side. Originally she was unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but over the years has become very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. But in spite of this, she can be very naive and easily manipulable which is shown several times throughout the series. She doesn’t like killing humans and prefers to drink animal blood to sustain her appetite. Living for human for so long, she has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. Werewolf Rosamund’s violent side is her werewolf side. Because of the tonic she drinks every full moon eve, she is very good ad keeping her werewolf side at bay. When her Werewolf side comes out she can be little bit unpredictable. Known for speaking her mind and having a fierce temper, which she inherited from her father, (However this is very unlikely, due to the fact that Mikael could never control his temper). Rosamund very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to her. Powers and Abilities Human/Witch The daughter of Damla Yilmaz the ‘most powerful witch the East’ Rosamund is an extremely powerful witch with potential. While also being over a thousand-years old she studied in Salem and learned thousands if not millions of different spells. That power is magnified when she uses her Çok Powder, giving her a reputation of being a “Super Witch”. Among others, Rosamund has been shown to have the following powers: * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Rosamund’s most used power, she mainly uses Telekinesis basically on a daily basis. Even when she was young, Rosamund’s power was so great that she was able to levitate small boulders and stones; before growing so that she can levitate small buildings and rip trees out of the ground. Her main ability of Telekinesis is ‘head crunching’; the ability to cause major mental pain, making someone feel as if their head is being crushed, she demotrates this originally when meeting Diego. * Pyrokinesis: Being born in the Middle East where it’s really hot, it’s not surprise that Rosamund can control fire. As the Harvest Witch of Fire, Davina the ability to manipulate and create flames with a simple thought at a higher scale than most witches, having the full force of fire at her fingertips, as such. When at full power, this ability has been shown to have the potential to burn down entire towns, a incident that happened when she was young. As a baby her mother sometimes, in order to calm her down, set a fire and laid her in it. As she got older, Rosamund still sometimes lights a small fire and will sleep in the flames to calm herself. Her fire is her signature blue, distinguishing herself from other know fire users. She is able to teach and pass this down to her adopted son Robert who is a very strong fire user. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate or bring about water in one way or another has been used by Rosamund when she was able to calm down Davina when she was ‘sick’. Because there isn’t a lot of water in the Middle East, Rosamund didn’t really know she had this power until she moved to Salem and was taughter by the witches there. Her adopted daughter Regina has this power to a greater degree and they train together. * Naturopathy: Rosamund, as a witch and a “Servant of Nature", has the ability to sustain and preserve life and nature, i.e. grow plants faster than their natural time by channeling power from earth itself with a simple thought and, as it is a lower form of life energy than human quintessence, Rosamund has the power to resurrect dead natural bodies. This ability is connected to geokinesis. * Psychokinesis/Telepathy: A very easy power to master, Rosamund has shown the ability to enter the minds of others, dazing their nervous tract long enough for her to discover everything she needs in a matter of seconds. She has also cast illusions over people, making them think that someone was not right before their eyes on two occasions. * Biokinesis: Rosamund has been shown to be able to control the body functions of a human form such as cause their insides to melt and boiling their blood on two occasions and she has been shown to be able to give aneurysms to fully powered group of werewolves afterwards. * Ancestral Magic Intuition: Rosamund had the ability to sense a witch's magic, what spell they were doing. It’s even stronger than Davina’s and as such she was ‘invisible’ to the young witch and virtually all witches so she can basically use her magic without being sensed, making her very dangerous at times. * Ancestral Conduit: As a member of the Yilmaz Coven and direct descendant of Qetsiyah, Rosamund is able to commincate (and sometimes visit) the Ancestors directly. Vampire Rosamund is very good at keeping her vampire side at bay, rarely showing her fangs or vampire visage and not letting her blood lust overwhelm her. Werewolf Weaknesses Relationships Yilmaz Family Damla Yilmaz Kadri Aydin Regina Yilmaz-Mikaelson Robert Regina Yilmaz-Mikaelson Mikaelson Family Mikael Mikaelson Esther Mikaelson Niklaus Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Other Characters Davina Claire Hayley Marshall Camille O'Connell Bethany Stewart Isaac Klentwood Appearances [[The Trybrid Series|'The Trybrid Series']] Name The name Rosamund (also spelt Rosamond and Rosamunde) is a girls' name and can also be a family name (surname). Originally it combined the Germanic elements hros, meaning horse, and mund, meaning "protection". Later, it was influenced by the Latin phrases rosa munda, meaning "pure rose", and rosa mundi, meaning "rose of the world". "Rosamonda" is the Italian, "Rosamunde" is the German and "Rosemonde" the French form of the name. Sevda is a Turkish word that translates to "Passion" or "Love". Yılmaz (pronounced jɯɫˈmɑz) is a Turkish word that translates to "unshirking", "unbeatable", or "brave", and is a very common surname and occasional male given name. Trivia Tropes Quotes Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Werewolves Category:Vampire Category:Mikaelson Family Category:The Trybrid Series Category:Hybrid